Tools that allow exporting and sharing business analytic data in the business intelligence analytics industry do so by a variety of methods. However, these tools are designed and optimized for desktop platforms and large monitors with a mouse and keyboard input. This results in a lack of tools available to export and share business analytic data using a mobile platform as current tools are too resource intensive or lack a proper interface for a mobile tool. Due to this, users are only able export and share business analytic data when at a desktop environment, leaving them without anyway to export or share business analytic data while outside such an environment.